The Velvet Cloak
by LadyPiratte
Summary: He was her husband, the greatest of Jedi, and hero of the fading Republic. But as she waited in the shadow of a great pillar, he was so much more to her.


**The Velvet Cloak**

_Such yearning,  
__Such hope,  
__Such bittersweet future lying ahead…_

It felt like forever, waiting in the shadows, wrapped in a navy cloak. She had watched the Holonet with such intensity and fear, that she nearly lost her mind. She was not a woman prone to such fancies; she was a woman of political standing. But, in those few moments, when that nearly-spare-parts star cruiser was entering the atmosphere, her heart had stood on the edge of a Nubian waterfall. She had faith in her husband, but she still worried. He was once more the hero legend made him into, bringing the Chancellor to safety.

She watched lovingly as he spoke briefly with Obi-wan, his former master and his close friend. Padme Amidala even smiled at the two of them from her position behind the great pillar. Such great friends, these two, brave men were and if not for them, the Republic would have been lost long before now.

As the senators and politicians that were so eager to shake his hand, surrounded him, she almost felt a pity for him. Obi-wan was famous for avoiding and disliking politicians, and Anakin had picked up a bit of that trait. But Padme had lived within the circles of politicians all her life and had learned to deal with it, poor Anakin was a Jedi, there was a different story there.

She had to turn herself away from him when she saw his eyes searching for her figure. She would have called out to him, if she hadn't turned. Padme wanted to see him just as much as he wanted to see her. Such news she had to tell him.

When she composed himself, he was speaking with C-3PO, the gold plated protocol droid. She nearly giggled when she saw a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his eyes when the droid relayed her first message. It would be an anecdote that they could share together. She would bring up the time when she had surprised him and told him, "you should have seen your face," and they would laugh and his smile would reach into his eyes and he would tell a story of his own. In the background, the child that grew in her womb, would be playing and merrily drag his father's attention from her. It was such a pleasant dream.

Anakin would be such a wonderful father. He would be loving and encouraging and wise. No doubt he would spoil the child, just as she would. Their child would have such a loving home.

But where there was happiness, there was also the painful reminder of what sacrifice would be asked. For her dream to come true, Anakin would have to leave the Order and she could never ask him to do that. The Republic needed him far too much to have that sacrifice. It was bittersweet.

Tears threatened to fall from Padme's eyes as she pieced together everything. She couldn't be a Senator anymore, not while she raised their child. She loved the Senate, the debates, the struggle to do what was right, but her little child was more important than her career. She could set her career aside, but she would not ask it of Anakin. She could set her career aside because she knew it was already over. The Republic, even if they won the war, would not last much longer and she had run out of ideas of how to keep it alive.

She forced her tears aside just in time for Anakin's strong arms to pull her to him and lift her from her feet. Oh, how she loved the feel of his arms around her, holding her safe and warm. For those moments, she thought anything was possible and that the future was bright for them. For those moments, nothing else in the galaxy mattered. For those moments, they were safe and loved and happy.

_

* * *

Author's Note: This piece was inspired by the corresponding scene in the movie and I had to wonder what Amidala was thinking about at the time. I hated to make her out as only a wife and not shadow the part of her that was still a politician and a prominent one at that. I hope I have done her justice, as she deserves._


End file.
